Un amor unido por un anillo
by Rashi Itami
Summary: Gaara se encontraba entrenando con sus hermanos pero el sentia el miedoque ellos sentian por el... [GAAXHINA] mi segundo fanfic escrito y el primero en subir


Era una tarde como todas, Gaara se encontraba entrenando con sus hermanos los cuales obviamente estaban apartados de él, por temor a que les pudiera lastimar.

Gaara debido a eso se siente cada vez más solo y melancólico.

Esa misma noche Gaara se encontraba pensando en la copa de un árbol cuando de repente vio que muy noche una kunoichi de cabellos azules y unos ojo hipnotizadores comenzó a entrenar en aquel árbol solo que esta no usaba ningún tipo de arma, esta solo usaba sus manos pero lo usual es que esta golpeaba con las palmas, Gaara estaba impresionado de la fuerza que tenía con tan poca cantidad de Chakra dentro de su cuerpo.

Gaara la observo durante unos minutos, y cuando se decidió a hablarle se puso de cabeza adherido a la rama del árbol con se chakra ella justo dio un golpe y esta la detuvo con una sola mano.

-¿Por qué vienes a entrenar a estas horas de la noche?-Dijo Gaara con su semblante serio.

-Y... y eso ¿por qué me lo preguntas?-Dijo un tanto aterrada la kunoichi.

-Por nada solo curiosidad

Unos segundos de estar observándola fijamente este se decidió a preguntarle-¿Tú te llamas Hinata?-con su típico semblante serio

-S...si, yo soy Hyuuga Hinata y tú... tú eres Sabaku no Gaara ¿verdad?

-Si.

La joven Hinata no sabía que hacer ante aquel chico pues esta aún recordaba lo que paso durante el examen de chunnin.

Gaara bajó del árbol y se acercó lentamente a la joven Hinata-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-le dijo Gaara a la tímida Hinata-S... si-le respondió entrecortado-y sin previo aviso Gaara le tomó de la mano y la hizo caminar.

Con forme pasaron los minutos Gaara le apretaba la mano a Hinata cada vez mas fuerte como para que no se escapara.

-Hinata...-le dijo de repente Gaara con una voz la cual parecía muy tímida

-S... si

-Se que solo son unos minutos desde que te hable en aquel árbol pero..., es muy difícil decir esto para mi pero... pero... yo... yo...

Te amo desde que te Vd., fue un amor a primera vista

Hinata se quedo atónita con esa declaración de amor y lo único que pudo decir fue

-¿Q... que dijiste?

-Que yo te amo desde el momento en el que te Vd. en ese árbol y que fue amor a primera vista

Hinata le iba a contar de lo que sentía por Naruto pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Gaara puso sus manos en su cara y acto seguido la beso. En el instante Hinata se paralizo y se le vino a la mente la cara de Naruto pero como un vidrio cualquiera este se quebró dando paso axial a la cara del joven ninja "Gaara del desierto". Mientras los dos jóvenes se besaban Hinata sin previo aviso abraso fuertemente a Gaara.

A los minutos de ese beso que parecía eterno por fin se separaron de labios pero continuaban abrazados.

Y siguieron caminando tomados de las manos pero esta vez Hinata era la que le apretaba la mano a Gaara. Cuando Gaara volteo la cabeza para mirarle la cara a Hinata esta se encontraba llorando

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No, no es nada

-¿Estas triste?-le dijo Gaara con una voz un poco preocupada y se sintió mal por dentro

-No, como puedes decir eso estoy llorando de felicidad y lo abrazo

Y Gaara la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la copa del árbol más alto del bosque

-¿Para que me has traído hasta a.C.?-le dijo Hinata

-Quiero que esto quede decidido definitivamente

-¿Que cosa?-le pregunto Hinata

-Hinata-le dijo Gaara-Tú... tú quieres ser mi novia

Hinata lo abrazo fuertemente y lo beso apasionadamente-Siiiiiiiiiiiii , durante todos los días de mi vida- Y Gaara le dio un anillo echo de arena

Gaara señalo hacia dónde salía el sol-Mira hacía allá y veras algo tan hermoso como tú-Los dos jóvenes se quedaron observando hacia ese lugar hasta que apareció el sol naciente, se besaron con pasión y se recostaron en el árbol para terminar de observar el sol cuando de repente se dio cuenta de la hora que era y

-Gaara me tengo que marchar antes de que se preocupen por mí-le dijo Hinata de golpe

-Esta bien pero cuando te podré ver otra vez-Le dijo Gaara un tanto triste

-Como a las cinco de la tarde me desocupare de mis entrenamientos, ve a buscarme como a esa hora -Le dijo Hinata un tanto triste por tener que marcharse.

Tres semanas han pasado desde aquel encuentro en el árbol y la propuesta de noviazgo, ellos caminaban tomados de la mano por la ciudad ya que Gaara estaba acompañando a Hinata a comprar unos víveres para la semana cuando de repente Naruto se aparece frente a la feliz pareja

-Hi... Hinata que... que... que significa eso (señalando las manos tomadas de los jóvenes)- Quedando atónito

-Na...Naruto-kun yo... es que yo...

-No Hinata no le tienes por que dar explicaciones.

Y Gaara le apretó firmemente la mano a Hinata y siguieron caminando

-Hinata... tú... tú sientes algo hacia Naruto

-Yo... yo...no Gaara-kun yo lo único que siento por él es amistad y nada mas pero con tigo es una casa muy diferente- y Hinata se puso enfrente de el y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Cuando volvieron a casa de Hinata a dejar los víveres Hinata se preguntaba cuando Gaara tendría que volver a la aldea de la arena pero esta tenia miedo a la respuesta que pudiese darle.

Cuando Hinata paso a su casa para dejar los víveres y salio para seguir con Gaara

-Hinata... aun estas usando el anillo que te obsequie- Dijo Gaara con una vos muy relajada

-Pues claro que lo sigo usando, porque ese día yo te lo prometí o a caso no lo recuerdas

Gaara al escuchar a Hinata decir eso la abraso fuertemente

-Hinata prométeme que nunca novamos a separa

-Te lo prometo por este anillo de arena que MA has dado, que siempre estaremos juntos en la vida- Le dijo Hinata y al instante lo beso

-Hinata quiero que te quites ese anillo para darte este- Dijo Gaara mostrándole un anillo especial que tenia el nombre "Gaara del desierto" grabado en él. Yo Hinata me pondré este anillo, el cual tenía grabado el nombre "Hyuuga Hinata" en él

-Yo... yo no se que decirte Gaara solo "Te amo"- Y esta lo barroso fuertemente

-Solo te puedo preguntar un sola cosa ¿Quieres que los dos tengamos una marca de nuestro amor?- Le pregunto Gaara muy seriamente

-Pero eso solo lo reflejara físicamente pero nuestro amor es algo mas que una simple marca, pero acepto la propuesta

Gaara alzo una mano hasta la altura de su cara he hizo un complicado sello, el cual hizo que el arena saliera de su calabaza

-Destápate uno de tus hombros- Dijo Gaara

Cuando Hinata se destapo uno de sus hombros la arena comenzó a penetrar en él y quedo grabada la palabra "amor" al igual que Gaara lo tenía en su frente, Hinata sollozaba por el dolor que le provoco la arena al hacerse es marca de amor

-Desde ahora la palabra que tenemos grabadas en nuestros cuerpos significara "Solo nosotros no amaremos"- Dijo Gaara muy amorosamente

Un año ha pasado desde aquella promesa del signo "amor" y la feliz pareja de ninjas se encontraban descansando en la alcoba de Hinata debido a que Gaara aún no le contaba a Kankuro y Temari que Hinata y el estaban juntos.

Gaara ya se había convelido en kasekage pero este iba todos los días a visitar a Hinata

Pero un día Hinata estaba esmerando a Gaara a los pies de la ventana de su cuarto hasta que se hizo muy noche pero él no apareció. Hinata estaba preocupada por Gaara ya que ese día no llego a visitarla axial que no pudo resistir el ir a buscarle. Ella sabía que tenía misiones y todo eso pero él solo se demoraba unas cuantas horas en terminarlas axial que por ese motivo no lo pudo resistir.

Cuando llego a su casa en la aldea de la arena Temari abrió la puerta de entrada

-Hola se encontrara Gaara- Pregunto la tímida Hinata

-No, no esta y no sabemos la razón de ello, estábamos a punto de salir a buscarle, pero ¿Qué eres de Gaara?

-Yo... yo solo soy una amiga- Le respondió entre cortado y muy nerviosa- ¿Pero yo los podría acompañar?- Le pregunto repentinamente

-Si este bien pero si sucede algo tienes que saber protegerte

-Estaré bien- Le respondió felizmente

-Hey! Kankuro esta joven que dice ser amiga de Gaara nos acompañara

-¿Eres amiga de Gaara?- Pregunto Kankuro- ¿Y como te llamas?

-Me llamo Hinata

-¿Dime como lo conociste¿Son mas que amigos? vamos contesta, contesta, contesta

-Bue... bueno lo conocí una noche junto a un árbol del bosque de Konoha y no, solo somos amigos- Contesto Hinata muy cortadamente ya que Gaara le contó que aún no le contaba a sus hermanos

-Me extraña que Gaara no nos halla contado de ella- Le susurro Kankuro a Temari

-Bueno ya sabes que él muy reservado para sus cosas, pero ya no importa

-Hinata como conseguiste ese anillo que tienes en el dedo- Le pregunto Kankuro

-Bue... bueno Gaara me ha dado hace un tiempo- Le respondió Hinata muy nerviosa por aquella pregunta

-Sabes yo también he visto a Gaara con un anillo muy parecido, pero no importa ¡vamos a buscarle!

Cuando estaban en camino para el lugar donde trabajaba Gaara como kasekage Kankuro y Temari se fueron diento cuenta que ella se veía cada vez más preocupada. Cuando por fin llegaron a dicho lugar preguntaron por él pero les dijeron que se había marchado hace ya unas horas. Hinata se preocupo aún más por él. De repente tuvo un mal presentimiento y salio cogiendo en dirección al bosque para buscarle. Cuando estaba en mitad del bosque se dio cuenta que había arena desparramada por varias partes y de repente le vino un escalofrío aterrador.

-Hi... Hina... Hinata a... ayúdame

-Gaa... Gaara e... eres tú- Grito Hinata

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que Gaara estaba muy mal herido en la copa de un árbol

-¿Qué... qué te paso?- Le pregunto llorando a Gaara

-Me... me emboscaron cuando me dirigía hacia tu casa- Le contesto gaara entrecortadamente- Parece que decían que querían mi sangre, pero no la pudieron conseguir

-¡Hinata!- Gritaron Kankuro y Temari

-¿Que fue lo que te paso Gaara?- Le pregunto Temari un tanto preocupada

-Lo emboscaron- Le contesto Hinata

Cuando de repente unos kunais salieron de la nada y impactaron en el hombro izquierdo de Hinata (justo donde tiene la palabra amor) rompiendo así su chaqueta y camisa quedando con una manga menos. Cuando Kankuro y Temari vieron que tenía el mismo símbolo que Gaara en su frente, y esta comenzó a hacer un sello muy complicado y activo su Byakugan y dio un salto hacia atrás y se puso en guardia.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos aparecieron los responsables de lo que le paso a Gaara, él se dio cuenta que era el hijo de uno de los cuanto hombres que había asesinado anteriormente. Cuando por fin se decidieron a atacar pasaron por alto a Hinata y se dirigieron hacia Gaara, pero antes de que lo pudieran atacar Hinata apareció por un lado dándole una gran patada que lo mando lejos para poder detener el ataque.

Hinata salto y se puso a luchar con el atacante, cuando Hinata estaba casi vencida cuando de repente el anillo que tenía en su mano comenzó a alocarse y toda la arena que estaba a su alrededor comenzó a defenderla y se dio cuenta que podía controlarla al igual que Gaara y de esa forma acabo fácilmente con él.

Cuando Hinata fue a socorrer a Gaara esta lo abraso fuertemente diciéndole unas palabras muy emotivas

-"Yo estaré el resto de mi vida junto a ti y desde mañana viviré en esta aldea para estar contigo hasta el último de mis días y..."

Gaara no lo pudo resistir y aunque sus hermanos estuvieran presentes la beso sin dejarla terminar de hablar. Temari y Kankuro se sentían muy felices ya que Gaara por fin había encontrado a su otra mitad.

Cuando Gaara se recupero del todo Hinata estaba viviendo en casa de Gaara ellos Vivian muy bien ya que Temari y Kankuro la trataban como una verdadera hermana.

Cinco años han pasado y la pareja se encontraba cenando en un lujoso restaurante y Gaara por fin lo hizo, pidió la mano de su amada en matrimonio y esta acepto al instante.

Cuando llego el esperado día de la boda, Gaara esperaba a Hinata en el altar, él estaba vestido con un traje de pingüino y cuando Hinata apareció por la puerta de la iglesia estaba con un vestido celeste y un largo velo.

Cuando el obispo dijo la frase tan esperada por Gaara "Puede besar a la novia", se puso tan nervioso que casi se desmaya, pero lo pudo hacer. Cuando se fueron a su nueva casa en las afueras de la aldea fue la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Luego de unas semanas Hinata se comenzó a sentir con mareos y vómitos y supo al instante que estaba embarazada

-Gaara!, Gaara vamos a ser padres, tendremos un fuerte hijo o una linda hija

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?

-Si estoy segura de lo que te digo, seremos padres

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo mi amor

A los meses de aquella feliz noticia su pequeña felicidad nació. Él tenía los ojos transparentes de su madre, el cabello rojizo de su padre. La pareja desde el día en que se encontraron en aquel árbol supieron que estarían juntos en resto de sus vidas.

Fin.


End file.
